Kakashi's Broken Students
by Shisui-san
Summary: Kakashi makes his way to his new assignment destination, Konoha's Local Asylum [ K. L. A. ]. His job is to fix the mentally broken or ill, and he hasn't failed, not once. Suddenly, he runs into three patients with Agoraphobia, Antychiphobia and Anxiety and Social Phobia. Can he fix the mentally ill or drop dead in insanity?
1. Chapter 1

A male with silver hair, carried a bag that was hanging among his shoulders, filled with papers and files that led him throughout the country. His footsteps echoed throughout the pale tiled floor that was leading him to a room with mahogany made doors and strong steel door handles. Once he opened the door, a lady with dark brown hair and light oak wood eyes greeted him as she smiled a little. Though her smile was small, she always showed gratefulness and respect to him. The male then sat in a rolling chair, a sturdy wood table inches away from his chest as he then set his bag next to his right leg.

"Nice to see you again, Kakashi Hatake", the lady welcomed.

"Same to you, Anko Miterashi"

"Has everything been going well?", she asked, with a slight head tilt. Kakashi nods quickly, wanting to get on to business.

"Of course. The paperwork is piling up though", he sighed, resting his head in hand. Anko chuckled, knowing that he didn't want his patience to run low. "Now, I've got another assignment again for you. This one's really difficult and is one of the most uncountable places ever known to history"

This certainly got Kakashi's attention, since he always loved challenges. When Anko says 'uncountable', she means that the location was impossible to control, but the witnesses who saw the Hatake's work, they always wondered how he made the impossible possible.

"Apparently, it's not the destination that's the problem, it's the patients. Here, check this out", the Miterashi says, handing him a file. On that file, it had in big, bold, red letters, confidential. Kakashi eagerly took the file, opening it, reviewing the patients, their parents, and their diagnosis. Anko had noticed that he was scanning the file a little too quickly which made her laugh lightly. Suddenly, something made Kakashi keener as he saw three packets that represented three patients. He stared at the information one by one, looking at the first one that caught his attention.

It was a blonde male boy, that had hair as bright as the sun, tanned skin, whiskered cheeks and bright blue eyes. He was known as Uzumaki Naruto. Apparently, both of his parents died the day he was born and was abused by most civilians, never experiencing a friendship or love interaction. He was then left with a phobia known as Social Phobia, the fear of doing something wrong to embarrass yourself in public or how yourself is represented in public.

The next was an Uchiha, he had pale skin and eyes as dark as night. His family was assinated by his older brother who was forced to do so, but he goes to the same Asylum he does. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, a cold yet bold person and was quite a lady's man, including his older brother Uchiha Itachi. It was known after the day his whole family died, his feelings and emotions were crushed, leaving him not to smile in years. This left the Uchiha with Antychiphobia, the fear of failing someone or something, letting them down, along with Anxiety.

Lastly, was a girl short pink hair and bright emerald eyes. She had abused by her father, not to mention she was constantly bullied about her...forehead. In result, leaving her with the phobia known as Agoraphobia which makes the victim afraid of her surroundings and whom is surrounding her.

Kakashi never saw this before, not knowing their history would all be traumatizing to the three of them, including to Kakashi himself. He didn't even have to be told, he could only imagine the heartbreak they went through. The Hatake himself went through traumatizing events himself, knowing how and how not to react. Anko looked at him, then stood up from his rolling chair, the packets of the three children clutched in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to help these kids, Hatake? Remember, since you've done such a excellent job you can choose you're assignments. These three kids have been unreachable these long years. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He then stood up from his rolling chair, the packets of the three children clutched in his hands.

"When do I start?"

A/N: Well that's the first chapter! I've always wanted to make Team 7 mentally broken because of their past and hardships, people call me weird but I call myself insane. O3O Cause I'm just that fabulous! And you people are too! Just know that this story MIGHT be updated daily...MIGHT.

QOTD: Who Was The MAIN Supporting Character In Naruto And Hinata's Relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi hopped off the bus, his suitcase hung loosely in his hands, yet he still had a firm grip on it. A lady with blonde hair and hazel eyes met him as he blinked several times. ' _Is this Tsuande? Wow, not expecting someone like her'_ , he thought. Tsuande walked up to him, a warm smile making its way onto her lips.

"Hello there. You must be Kakashi Hatake, correct? Well if so, I'm happy to see you. You want to come take a look inside?", she asks, turning around half way to the doors of Konoha's Local Asylum. Kakashi shrugged but took the offer.

"Sure, why not?"

As the two adults made their way inside, there were kids in separate room but a check-in desk was the first to see. A lady with short brown hair, known as Shizune was working on the computer, filing reports, not noticing the two walk by. Kakashi looked at around, following Tsuande, for somehow she knew that he was here to help the three kids known as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Tsuande then stopped in front of a pair of stairs, placing her hand on her hips. "Which patient do you wish to see first?", she asks, raising an eyebrow. The Hatake thought for a moment.

"Why not Naruto?"

"Uzumaki it is"

The Senju led him to a room that was like a doctor's office. The teen look exactly like she did on the photo, fluffy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was particularly doing anything, but napping on the bed, half of his body hanging off. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as Tsuande sweatdropped. Naruto tossed and turned, eventually falling off and landing on the cold tile floor making him yelp slightly. The lady softly tapped on the window, as the blonde boy sat up, rubbing his head. Once his vision cleared, it revealed two adults standing in the window as he stared. He almost had a panic attack because of his Social Phobia, but to avoid that, he quickly avoided his eyes away from them. It wasn't Tsuande he was feared of, he was afraid of the silver haired male who he had never seen before but yet he wanted to know more. The Uzumaki didn't say anything, but kept his gaze to the floor, not wanting to see shame, a scowl or even disappointment. Though none of this would happen, for it was all the Social Phobia getting to his head. To let the two of them know he wasn't being disrespectful, the blonde waved shyly.

"We better go before he starts having his mental breakdown", she [ Tsuande ] warned. The Hatake blinked and stared at her.

"Why? I just met him", he says. "Are his cases _that_ severe?"

"Apparently so.."

Kakashi couldn't help but focus his gaze back to the blonde, as he frowned under his mask. Though he wanted to investigate more, he understood the severe and not severe cases of disorders and phobias. He then turned to the lady.

"Why don't we go visit Sasuke and Sakura?", he asked, still intrigued. Tsuande nods, leading him to a room that looked a lot like a padded room, but there wasn't anything or anyone inside causing Tsuande to gulp slightly.

"Oh no"

"What's the matter?"

"Unfortunately, Sasuke and Sakura escaped their rooms again"

" _Again?_ "

"We just don't know how they do it. There's no vents, open corners or—"

" _STOP!_ STOP IT SAKURA!"

The Senju and Hatake perked their heads up, rushing to the source of the sound. The two [ Sasuke and Sakura ], were apparently in a classroom as Sakura was toying around with the Uchiha. She threw the book across the air as it landed in a girl named, Ino's, hands. "Oi, oi! Sasuke-kun over here!", she said, in a teasing, high pitched, voice. The raven didn't even move as Ino passed the book to Sakura again.

"Awe! Come on Sasuke-kun, don't you want you're precious—GAH!", she screamed as Sasuke then threw a chair at her, making her fall to the ground, on her side and drop the book. Sasuke approached the pink-haired female and stared at her body on the ground, as he picked up his book and dropped two more chairs on top of her, making her yelp as she began to cry from the bruises. The Uchiha then sat back in his original seat, and continued reading his book.

' _This is gonna be harder than I thought'_ , Kakashi thought, in shock.

 **A/N: Another beautiful, insane chapter for you all to enjoy! I was wanting a bit action for the second chapter but I wasn't sure on it, but I did it anyways!**

 **QOTD:** **How Many Times Did Sasuke Attempt To Kill Sakura?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hallo, everyone! I am back with another glorious chapter! I just wanted to say about this chapter that Kakashi will be taking notes and doing a special interview with Sasuke, Sakura, nad Naruto. Since Naru-chan is beautiful, I let him go first T3T Enjoy!**

Naruto's tan hand twitched nervously, as he spun in the rolling chair. It felt like he was in prison, though he knew he wasn't. He was still in the Asylum, just in a hidden room nobody really knew about execpt for Tsuande herself and probably Shizune. Thoughts rumbled about in his mind, his disorder starting to break in, but Naruto fought against himself to remain calm. His body jolted when he heard the door open, revealing Hatake Kakashi, a notebook a pen in his hands. As he made his way to the desk, the Uzumaki's body tensed up as his whole body straightened, even his posture. Kakashi chuckled, sitting in the chair.

"You can relax, Naruto-san. I won't harm you in any way possible, I'm just curious and I wanted to ask you a few questions", he reassured. Naruto hesitated for a moment then sighed in relief, his mind and body completely relaxed. "May I ask you a question that's been intriguing me for quite some time? Do you talk?"

The Uzumaki nods slowly.

"Can you talk now please?"

He then shook his head quickly.

"Naruto, I won't take advantadge of you nor will I make fun of you're appearance", Kakashi said, with a slight sigh. Naruto then perked his head up, and averted his eyes. The Hatake looked at him, opening his notebook and starting up his pen, earning a loud click. The blonde squeaked once he heard it, still showing signs of hesitation and fear. Kakashi stared at him.

' _Whatever made him become this way, it's just.. sad. But that doesn't matter, I'll help him'_ , he thought, putting his pen to the paper. "First question, who do you trust the most out of the whole Konoha Asylum?", he asked.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Granny or Tsuande, and..you I guess", he says, his eyes showing a little signs of hope. Kakashi was surprised to hear him talk so clearly, leaving him to stare. He nods then wrote down his response on the paper. Naruto watched how he wrote, how he took information in and let it out so calmly. This left him confused and puzzled. Naruto has watched many adults do this before, even Sakura and Sasuke. He just couldn't understand how a person could process information so briefly and calmly. Nobody knew how this felt, to worry about his appearance and his mentally state both at the same time. If both weren't right, then Naruto wasn't right all together. No matter how many compliments he received, he still thinks that something was wrong with him. To the point where it traveled to his whiskered cheeks, his sunshine hair or his sky blue pupils.

"Next question...Who is you're best friend?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"What's you're favorite food?"

"RAMEN!", he nearly screeched. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. The blonde's whiskered cheeks flushed in a mixture of pink and red.

"How did you get where you are now?"

"Well... it's kinda a long story, well to me.. Ifyoudon'twannahearitthat'sokay!", Naruto said, with such haste as he looked away, waiting for a scowl. Kakashi did a smile. "I'd be happy to hear you're story Naruto, that's kinda what I'm here for", he says.

The Uzumaki did a little smile of thankfulness. "Well it kinda goes back to when I was, um, 5 years old. I was just welcomed into Konoha's Orophange..except the welcome wasn't so..welcoming"

 **\- Flashback -**

 _ **Naruto opened the doors to his assigned room, as he flopped on the bed, enjoying soft texture and touch. His small figure could only cover so much of it, but he didn't care. As he sat up, several kids burst into the room. One's name was Kuro, the other was Zenaki and the last was Satoshi. The blonde stared at first, examining the dark scowls and expressions on their faces. He couldn't even explain how confused he was, especially since he was assigned to his room a few moments ago and then these three random boys just burst in with mean looking faces. What did he do? Was he in the wrong room?**_

 _ **"Oi, you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?", the short one, Kuro, asked, walking over to him. Kuro was a small male that wore denim shorts and a white T-shirt, while his hair was a dark blue. Naruto looked at him and nods. Kuro turned to the other two and nods, as if giving a secret code. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself slammed against the floor, while three boys were looking down at him.**_

 _ **"Wh-what's the matter with you guys?! What did I do?!"**_

 _ **"You! You're annoying, little self gets on our nerves! You're dumb looks took Hinata-chan our one chance away! Now, you're gonna pay", Satoshi growled, cracking his neck, while sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Satoshi was the leader of the group, with spiky brown hair that hung over the right side of his face while he wore jeans with a black jacket, not to mention a little stitch on his right arm. The blonde scooted back against the wall.**_

 _ **Zenaki had his black hair in a ponytail with navy blue shorts and a maroon long sleeve jacket.**_

 _ **"I-I don't even know what you're talking about!", Naruto whimpered, small droplets of tears escaping his eyes.**_

 _ **"Aw, is someone gonna cry? Well, let's see how Hinata likes it when she sees you crying more!", Kuro laughed. The next thing happened, Naruto was being beaten all because of his looks. "You think anyone likes you in this dumb Orphanage! PLEASE!", Satoshi said, stepping on his hand. Loud cries and screams echoed throughout the room, as a Orphanage staff, known as Kurenai stopped the commotion. The Uzumaki laid there on the ground, bruises and even cuts all across his arms and legs, some even on his face.**_

 **\- Flashback END -**

Kakashi stared, but was writing subconiously, not expecting such a backstory upon him. He wrote down suggestions how to help him and to look for the girl known as Hyuga Hinata. It

[[ THIS IS WHAT HE WROTE ]]

 _The patient, Uzumaki Naruto was embarrassed to talk, his phobia, Social Phobia, got in the way of his speech. But apparently after quickly and frequently attempting to cooperate with him, he finally was able to talk. Therefore, I received his backstory and what turned him into the shy, timid boy he is now. Unfortunately, he continued mumbling things about a girl named, Hinata Hyuga, who must have really struck his mind back then. When I asked his favorite food or dish, he nearly screamed out the word, ramen. Best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, but they sure do argue a lot. That must be how they communicate to each other, by arguing, which is by far the most weirdest best friend relationship I've encountered._

 _His Social Phobia isn't as bad as what Tsuande Senju seems. There is still hope for Naruto, however way she chooses to look at it. It's just Sasuke and Sakura I fear most of._


End file.
